Just to prove a point
by DarkBloodySuicidalGothicBelle
Summary: Malfoy's following Ginny around! Whenever Ginny least expects it, he's there! Malfoy starts to seduce Ginny, but will Ginny fall for him? What Ginny doesn't know is that someone else likes her too. Who will she choose? Is it the right choice?
1. BAD

AN: Okay, this is my first song fic! So, I hope that you won't criticize me so much. *Prays* This is going to be a fic about Draco and Ginny, obviously, and I think that it'll be very interesting. I'm going to make this song fic several chapters long. How long it's going to be, I haven't a clue as of now, but it should be longer than four chapters (in the least). If you like the song fic that is, and you review. *Hint-Hint* LOL! Well, I hope that you will enjoy my song fic. ENJOY!! Tell me whatcha think!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize as J.K Rowling's (OBVIOUSLY!). I also do not own the songs in here, obvious as well! The song in this chapter belongs to Michael Jackson (weird song to choose, but it fits!).  
  
Ginny was walking in the corridors aimlessly. She was trying to look for a thrill of excitement or something fun to do, but little did she know that her day was going to be filled with a sense of...all in all badness. She soon decided that she wanted to go to the Great Hall, since she figured that nobody would be there. As she was walking rather quickly to the Great hall, she noticed all of the portraits seemed to look at her and point, whispering, as well as giggling from malice. Shrugging her shoulders as she ran past them, Ginny continued to pick up her pace. When she finally arrived at the doors of the Great Hall, she prayed that they would be open, even though it was past breakfast, and not yet lunch. She was hoping to go to the Great Hall where nobody could find her, let alone bother her, it wouldn't exactly matter since everybody was at Hogsmeade, but all just the same. Reaching a hand out, Ginny pulled on the great oak doors that would lead into the Great Hall, and she soon smiled when she walked in, she turned around and made sure that she closed the doors. When she walked further in the room, she felt a sense of foreboding, yet she ignored her gut feelings, and continued her walk to the Gryffindor table. As she took her seat, she realized why she shouldn't have been here at all. She soon turned around when she heard a voice call to her.  
  
"Hey Weasel! I didn't know that you were still here, wandering around for food, are you? What, can't your parents afford anything? Or is it your Weasley pride that won't let you eat anything that Hogwarts decided to give out?" Draco Malfoy had asked, while his face shone with malice.  
  
Shut it Malfoy! I've already eaten, mind you! Now you'd do best if you fuck off and leave me alone! Don't you DARE talk about my family being poor ever again!" Ginny had screamed back.  
  
"Oooh, it looks as though the youngest Weasel has a temper just as bad as her brothers', eh?" Draco had said smirking.  
  
"Shut it! Shut it Malfoy, and don't you dare come near me again!" Ginny said, while balling her hands into fists.  
  
As soon as Ginny had screamed her last words, she looked around but didn't see Malfoy, nor did she see anyone. She turned around quickly thinking that he could be behind her, but he still wasn't to be seen.  
  
"M-M-Malfoy? I know you're in here! I was just talking to you, now show yourself!" Ginny had stuttered out of nervousness.  
  
"Fine, but only since you asked so...nicely." Draco had said, appearing as well, but this time he wasn't alone. His Slytherin gang was with him, with the exception of girls. Ginny saw Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, and about seven other guys that she didn't know.  
  
"Who are all of you people?" Ginny had asked while backing up into a wall."  
  
Laughter soon rang out in the hall, and Draco said, " Scared Weasel?"  
  
"You wish!" Ginny said menacingly.  
  
"Somehow this sounds familiar." Draco had said smirking.  
  
"Whatever, I'm leaving, bye!" Ginny said, while running towards the door, but when she got to the door and pulled it, she only found it to be securely locked. "Alhoramora!" Ginny had soon screamed and started to shake and rattle the door frequently.  
  
"Nice try Weasel, but I've already locked the door, I made sure of that!" Draco said, smirking, and twirling his wand in his hands appreciatively.  
  
"Fine! Then what do you want?" Ginny had asked quavering.  
  
"Just to.. .prove a...point." Draco said while walking towards Ginny.  
  
Ginny soon noticed that as Draco was walking towards her, his friends were gathering around her, surrounding her in a circle.  
  
"Malfoy, what's this about?" Ginny asked while looking around unsmilingly, but as soon as she said that some music came on, and Draco started to sing.  
  
"Your face is mine  
  
Gonna tell you right  
  
Just show your face in broad daylight  
  
Come on  
  
Lay it on me  
  
Come on" Draco sang, while dancing on the tables.  
  
"I'm telling you on how I feel  
  
Gonna hurt your mind  
  
Don't shoot to kill  
  
Come on  
  
Lay it on me  
  
Come on  
  
I'm giving you on the count of three  
  
To show your stuff, or let it be  
  
I'm telling you  
  
Just to watch your mouth  
  
I know your game  
  
What you're about  
  
Well they say the skies the limit  
  
And to me that's really true  
  
But my friend, you have seen nothing  
  
Just wait 'till I'm through  
  
Because I'm bad  
  
I'm bad  
  
Come on  
  
You know I'm bad  
  
I'm bad  
  
You know it  
  
You know I'm bad  
  
I'm bad  
  
Come on  
  
You know  
  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
  
Just to tell you once again  
  
Who's bad?"  
  
Draco sang as he and his friends started to throw things around (tables, seats, anything they could find)  
  
"Whoo!  
  
The word is out  
  
You're doing wrong  
  
Gonna lock you up  
  
Before too long  
  
Your lying eyes  
  
Gonna tell you right  
  
So listen up  
  
Don't make a fight  
  
Your talk is cheap  
  
You're not a man  
  
You're throwing stones  
  
To hide your hands  
  
Well they say the skies the limit  
  
And to me it's really true  
  
But my friend you have seen nothing  
  
Just wait 'till I get through  
  
Because I'm bad  
  
I'm bad  
  
Come on  
  
You know I'm bad  
  
I'm bad  
  
You know it  
  
You know I'm bad  
  
I'm bad  
  
Come on  
  
You know  
  
And the whole world had to answer right now  
  
Just to tell you once again  
  
Who's BAD?"  
  
Draco had finished, by sliding up to Ginny on his knees, and a electric guitar in his hands. His gang of Slytherins were huddled around Draco in a finish. Ginny soon looked around, but the Great Hall was a mess, and Ginny was turning around to tell Malfoy off, when there was no one there. Gasping, Ginny turned frantically, wondering how she was going to clean up the place, only to find it spotless.  
  
"M-Malfoy? Where are you?" Ginny had asked petrified, but after a while of searching, Ginny gave up and was about to leave, when the doors soon opened and tons of students came into the Great Hall, for what Ginny realized must be lunch.  
  
AN: Whatcha think? Should I continue? Next chapter? Hehehehee!!!! Well, please review? I'll post up soon!! 


	2. The Way You Make Me Feel

AN: I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read and review my stry! This chapter is.a bit more.funny, shall we say? It's a tad bit more interesting than the first chapter. I'm quite proud of this chapter. This stry is, like I've stated before, a song fic! Which means each chapter will have SINGING!!!! If you don't like it then don't read it! I'm just doing this for the heck of it, so.? Anyhow, I hope ya like it....  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize as J.K Rowling's is most probably hers! This song is yet again belonging to Michael Jackson (The way you make me feel)  
  
Taking her seat reluctantly, Ginny sat thinking about the turn of events that morning. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear her brother trying to strike up a conversation with her, or rather more of an argument.  
  
"Gin? How did you get in here before anybody else did?" Ron had said suspiciously.  
  
"Bugger off Ron!" Ginny had said much to Ron's surprise.  
  
"Okay.geez." Ron had said, while turning to talk to Harry.  
  
After about one bite of toast, Ginny decided to go out to the Great Lake. On her way there portraits started to point at her again, but this time instead of giggling they had faces that were very serious. Walking a bit faster, Ginny had finally arrived at the Great Lake. She soon sat by the lake, and decided to just watch the giant squid, but just realized that there was no one around, nor was the giant squid anywhere to be seen.  
  
"But I could've sworn that I'd seen." Ginny had faded off upon hearing the sound of footsteps.  
  
Turning around Ginny saw the Slytherin gang, but in a bigger number. The only person that she didn't see was Malfoy. Ginny decided to walk away, but when she was doing that the Slytherin gang started to converse,  
  
"You don't know about women!" A guy with blonde hair had said.  
  
"You don't have that kind of knowledge." Said Marcus Flint.  
  
"Whoo!" Said Blaise while laughing.  
  
"That is foxy!" Said Crabbe looking at Ginny, and Ginny soon noticed that they were all focusing their attention upon her.  
  
"I thought I told him to go home!" Said Goyle while pointing towards Draco.  
  
"What is he doing...?" A guy with brown hair had asked.  
  
Draco had soon stopped walking in front of Ginny, blocking her way. Ginny looked at Draco and smirked as she walked around him, and away from him.  
  
"She's gonna pass him up!" Marcus Flint had said laughing.  
  
"Look at that!" Blaise had said laughing as well now.  
  
"HEY!" Draco had called up to Ginny, and Ginny turned abruptly around  
  
Draco soon started to walk around Ginny in a circle, until he finally said,  
  
"You knock me off of my feet, now, baby!  
  
Whoo!"  
  
And music soon started to come on again, and Ginny began to walk away hurriedly, but Draco's strides were longer and he caught up to her with no problem. He started to walk along aside her, while singing to her.  
  
"Hey pretty baby, with the high heels on.  
  
You give me fever like I've never ever known.  
  
You're just a product of loveliness.  
  
I love the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress!  
  
I feel your fever from miles around.  
  
I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint this town!"  
  
By now Draco had joined his gang, and they were all looking at Ginny who was trying to quickly scurry away. Draco soon started to follow Ginny again, but they headed toward the Forbidden Forest, and there they saw Ginny's dad's flying car, just sitting out in the field, not moving, nor doing anything. Draco soon started to sing again.  
  
"Just kiss me baby and tell me twice,  
  
That you're the one for me,  
  
The way you make me feel.  
  
You really turn me on.  
  
You knock me off of my feet!  
  
Whoo!  
  
My lonely days are gone."  
  
Soon Ginny had ran into the car, but so had Draco. When Ginny noticed this she ran out of the car and slammed the door on Draco's face. Draco just laughed at this, and continued following her.  
  
"I like the feeling you're giving me!  
  
Just hold me baby, and I'm in ecstasy!  
  
Oh, I'll be working from nine 'till five,  
  
To buy you things, to keep you by my side!  
  
I've never felt so in love before!"  
  
By now Draco was on top of the car and dancing, and as much as Ginny couldn't help it, she started to giggle profusely.  
  
"Promise, baby, you'll love me forever more!  
  
I swear I'm keeping you satisfied!  
  
Cause you're the one for me!  
  
Go on girl!  
  
Go on!"  
  
By now Ginny saw Parvarti and Lavender, and she ran towards them. They all started to giggle and point to the gang and Draco, who were opposite them. Both sides started to point to one another and laugh. Ginny soon tried to slip away, but Draco caught her. Ginny pulled Draco in and pretended to kiss him, but pushed him away at the last moment, and began to run away again.  
  
"Whoo-ooh!  
  
Go on girl!  
  
Go on!  
  
I've never felt so in love before!  
  
Give it to me.  
  
Give it some time!  
  
C'mon be my girl!  
  
I want to be with mine!  
  
Ain't nobody's business!  
  
Ain't nobody's business, but mine and my baby's!  
  
I've never felt so in love before.."  
  
Draco had finished his song, and once again they all disappeared.  
  
"Malfoy? Draco?" Ginny had asked, and gasped when she realized that she used his first name.  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny heard someone call from behind her, and she soon found it to be Hermione, Harry, and Ron calling to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked running to Ginny and finally reaching her.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ginny had asked puzzled.  
  
"We heard that Malfoy and his gang had been hassling you!" Harry said concerned.  
  
"I heard that Malfoy was singing.Was he Gin?" Hermione had asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Er.kind of?" Ginny had stated in a question like manner.  
  
"Kind of? I'll kick that bloody bastard's ass if it's the last thing I do!" Ron had muttered, and began to swear even more.  
  
"Ron! Shut it! Just shut the bloody hell up!! Just fuck off! Okay? I mean it! FUCK THE BLOODY 'ELL OFF!" Ginny had exploded at Ron, and after that she ran away, leaving a very baffled Ron, and Harry, as well as a shocked Hermione.  
  
"Why have I just done that?" Ginny had asked herself, while she was running towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Gin! Gin! Wait up!" Came a voice that Ginny had noticed was Harry's, so she continued to run faster, still.  
  
"Go away Harry!" Ginny had screamed behind her, and she ran up ahead, and she ended up on the quidditch pitch.  
  
"Gin! Please?" Harry had asked, while grabbing Ginny's arm, and holding her in place.  
  
"Fine Harry, what do you want?" Ginny had asked staring into Harry's eyes, and was shocked when she saw a lust like no other in his eyes, and she soon gasped with fright.  
  
"Gin? Gin, look at me, please?" Harry had asked while tilting her chin towards him.  
  
"Hmm.?" Ginny had asked, her chocolate brown eyes staring into Harry's emerald green ones.  
  
"Gin, this isn't an easy thing for me to do, but. Er. Would you like to go out with me?" Harry had asked nervously, though his eyes glittered with anticipation.  
  
"Oh! Er.. Wow Harry. I'd never thought. Not even in my. Wow! Uh.I couldn't possibly, though." Ginny had finished looking sympathetic.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. I couldn't imagine you going out with me anyway.you're probably already taken, right?" Harry had asked glumly.  
  
"Taken? No.but my heart has been." Ginny gasped upon her realization.  
  
"By whom?" Harry had asked, while his eyes sparkled dangerously.  
  
"By.Draco. By Draco Malfoy." Ginny had uttered simply.  
  
"Malfoy? You like him?" Harry had asked disgusted.  
  
"Yes, I like him!" Ginny had said glaring at Harry.  
  
"Fine! Like that scum! I'll fix him!" Harry had said while walking away furiously.  
  
"Harry! Harry, come back here! What are you going to do?" Ginny had asked nervously.  
  
After Ginny had realized that Harry wasn't going to turn back around, she ran to go and find Draco.  
  
  
  
AN: What do you think?!?!? Is it any good? Well I'll post up soon. REVIEW!!!!!! Please? The next chapter gets interesting! There's gonna be a fight, and someone else sings.heheheeee!!! 


	3. Beat It!

AN: Hey to everybody who reads this. I hope that you have enjoyed my previous chapters, and that you'll like this one. Like I've said in my author's note in the previous chapter, I said that there would be a fight and someone else will sing.I wonder who could that be? If you guessed Ginny then you're WRONG!!!! LOL! Well, I gave you one hint.read on to find out.hehe!  
  
  
  
Soon Ginny went looking for Draco Malfoy all over the whole of Hogwarts, but she still couldn't find him. That was when she started to worry, she soon ran into the Great Hall, and realized just then that it was dinner. She started to scan for Draco all over the Great Hall, and over the Slytherin table, but to no avail. She soon started to walk glumly down to the Gryffindor table, and gave up her search for Draco. Looking around the Gryffindor table she didn't see Neville, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Collin, and several other boys from seventh year sitting at the Gryffindor table. She decided to ask Hermione where they were, when she noticed how Hermione's eyes seemed to dart around nervously, and she kept biting on her lower lip.  
  
"Hey, Mione?" Ginny had asked.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione had asked looking around.  
  
"Over here?" Ginny had asked laughing.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Gin, didn't see you there." Hermione had said smiling, but Ginny could tell that the smile was a genuine fake.  
  
"It's okay. Do you know where most of the boys have gone?" Ginny had asked curiously.  
  
"The boys? Oh, I wouldn't.er.know." Hermione had just jumped at Ginny's question, and tried to dodge it, but failed miserably.  
  
"Uh-huh. Mione spill. Now." Ginny had commanded.  
  
"I'm not supposed to say." Hermione had said, looking very nervous.  
  
"Fine, then don't spill. I'm sure that a certain someone would like to know who likes them." Ginny had faded off threateningly.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Just don't tell him!" Hermione had pleaded.  
  
"I won't, if you spill, and I do mean NOW!" Ginny said, while her eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
"Okay, they went to.get ready for a fight." Hermione said, while signaling Ginny's view towards to Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh, no! They didn't?" Ginny had asked in a pleading voice.  
  
"They did." Hermione had said while shooting Ginny a sympathetic look.  
  
"I've got to go!" Ginny had said while rushing out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
While up in the Gryffindor Tower, the boys were putting on black leather jackets with white shirts, and blue jeans on, and getting their wands out.  
  
"C'mon you guys let's go! I agreed to meet Malfoy at the quidditch pitch in about five minutes." Harry had said, commanding for everyone to follow him out of the boys' dormitory, and out of the portrait of the Fat Lady. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
While the Slytherins were doing the same thing, Draco had said, "You guys let's go!" The Slytherins had on black leather jackets, white shirts, and black jeans, and they all pocketed their wands and they left. **~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Ginny, however, was running all over Hogwarts trying to find them, and ended up on the quidditch pitch, where she took a seat, and cried her eyes out.  
  
"Why me? Why did I have to fall for Britain's bad ass?" Ginny had asked crying more, still. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Hermione, however, decided that she would try to do something this time. She ran all the way down to the quidditch pitch, only to find Draco and Harry throwing, and dodging hexes being thrown at one another, while the rest of the boys were fighting with fists, and Ginny off in the corner crying.  
  
"HEY!" Hermione had screamed so that everyone could hear her.  
  
"Mione, go away! You'll get hurt." Ron had said signaling for Hermione to run away.  
  
"I'm not leaving!" Hermione had said and put a foot firmly on the ground.  
  
"Yes you are!" Ron had screamed back.  
  
"I'm not moving now am I?" Hermione asked. "Now, I know so many curses and hexes that it would scare you! So why don't you let me do what I want?"  
  
Everyone around them was looking curiously at Hermione because, of her sudden outburst, and before anyone knew it, more music came on. But the boys from both sides started to battle it out once more. Hermione soon started to sing, and when she did, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.  
  
"They told him don't you ever come around here.  
  
Don't wanna see your face, better disappear.  
  
The fires in their eyes,  
  
Their words are really clear,  
  
So beat it.  
  
Just beat it!  
  
Your better run, you better do what you can.  
  
Don't wanna see no blood.  
  
Don't be a macho man!"  
  
Hermione had started to add a dance to her singing, and everyone was entranced. She started to move around each guy, sliding a finger, touching them somehow or somewhere, seducing them. Yet, nobody refused.  
  
"You wanna be tough.  
  
You better do what you can!  
  
So beat it!  
  
But you wanna be bad,  
  
Just beat it.beat it!  
  
Beat it.beat it!  
  
No one wants to be defeated.  
  
Show 'em how funky,  
  
Strong is your fight.  
  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right!  
  
Beat it Beat it Beat it Beat it Beat it!"  
  
Hermione soon started to try and get some of the boys to dance, and Ginny was watching from afar, too shocked to do anything.  
  
"They're out to get you.  
  
Better leave while you can.  
  
Don't wanna be a boy.  
  
You wanna be a man.  
  
You wanna be alive,  
  
Better do what you can.  
  
You have to show them that you're really not scared.  
  
You're playing with your life.  
  
This ain't no truth or dare!  
  
They'll kick you,  
  
Then they'll beat you,  
  
Then they'll tell you it's fair!  
  
So beat it!  
  
Just beat it!  
  
But you wanna be bad,  
  
Just beat it.beat it!  
  
Beat it.beat it!  
  
No one wants to be defeated.  
  
Show 'em how funky,  
  
Strong is your fight!  
  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right."  
  
By now everyone was dancing, with the exception of Ginny, who was still watching, open mouthed.  
  
"Beat it Beat it Beat it Beat it!  
  
Beat it Beat it Beat it Beat it!"  
  
Finally the music came to a stop, and everyone started to walk away, back towards their own common rooms, with the exception of Malfoy, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"What the fucking hell just happened?" Malfoy had asked furiously.  
  
"What makes you think that something happened?" Hermione had asked lightly.  
  
"All I remember was hearing a voice in the back of my head saying.MUDBLOOD! You are history!" Malfoy had screamed before taking out his wand, and pointing it dangerously at Hermione.  
  
"Don't you DARE!" Came a voice from Ginny, and she too took out her wand and pointed it right back at Malfoy.  
  
"She's the one who said she knew so many hexes and curses! Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Malfoy had asked, while taking a step closer to Hermione.  
  
"No Malfoy! How about me and you? Unless that is you're scared of a mere Weasel?" Ginny had asked with venom in her every word.  
  
"Afraid of you? No, I should think not. Fine. Come one then." Malfoy had said smirking, as if what he were about to do was the easiest thing he'd ever been asked.  
  
"Ready?" Ginny had asked, while bowing towards Malfoy, without taking her eyes off of his face.  
  
"NO! Gin, you'll get hurt! Let me take care of this, okay?" Harry had stepped up, and had pushed Ginny out of the way.  
  
"Harry no! Now move, this is my battle!" Ginny had stated, walking forward.  
  
"Gin come one, you'll get hurt!" Harry said while moving in front of Ginny.  
  
"Harry, move. Now. I'm warning you! Move." Ginny had tried to say as calmly as she could.  
  
"Gin, it's okay. I got it!" Harry had said, already bowing to Malfoy.  
  
"It's nice that you're bowing to Malfoy, but really, Malfoy doesn't need a servant!" Ginny had spat coldly, and as much as Malfoy didn't want to, he had to let out a small smile at the Weasel's bravery. "Not another one at least." Ginny said, while glaring at Malfoy as if he were nothing but a spec of dirt on glass.  
  
Blushing, Harry replied with, "Ginny really, just MOVE!" Harry bellowed before pointing his wand at Malfoy.  
  
"Harry I'm warning you, MOVE! This is not second year, I do not need you protecting me!" Ginny said, glowering at Harry.  
  
"It's great that you're trying to take a stand to Malfoy, but this should be handled by me. Besides, I've dueled him before." Harry had said and this time was about to start the wand duel, until Ginny dove over to where Malfoy was, and blocked Malfoy from Harry. Ginny soon took out her wand and pointed it at Harry, while still blocking Malfoy from Harry's view.  
  
"Harry, all you have to do is move and then everything will be fine. I can handle Malfoy! This is the last time I'm warning you." Ginny said, while raising her wand towards him, to prove her point further.  
  
"Ginny, just move!" Harry had said through clenched teeth.  
  
"That's it! Petrificus Totalus (AN: Not sure if I spelled that rite.. ()." Ginny and screamed, and Harry fell with a thud to the ground, in a full body bind.  
  
"Whoa.don't tamper with the Weaslette!" Came Malfoy's drawl from behind Ginny.  
  
"Oh no.what have I done?" Ginny asked before running away.  
  
AN: Twist, huh? Tell me whatcha think. I'm gunna have an writer's block for sometime..thinkin' up what song next..if you have any ideas e-mail me at StarrZara@aol.com or leave the idea in ur review.Pleaseeee review? Thankies... 


End file.
